


my favorite present

by BasilLovesRinne



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sibling Incest, Strap-Ons, Trans Character, a little bit of fluff at the end i think?, not beta read sorry if theres a lot of misspellings, trans Hiiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilLovesRinne/pseuds/BasilLovesRinne
Summary: Rinne gets Hiiro an interesting present for his birthday
Relationships: Amagi Hiiro/Amagi Rinne
Kudos: 16





	my favorite present

**Author's Note:**

> aaah!! my first fic here!!! ive had this concept in my head for a long time and im very happy to finally let it out!! please enjoy!!!

The wonderful birthday party his friends threw him had Hiiro smiling ear from ear the whole day, saying ‘thank you’s to gifts, and sharing memorable moments of fun during the celebration- birthdays were a lot differently celebrated back in his home village, so it was more than nice to get a taste of how the city celebrates such an event. Colorful balloons and decorations, large cake, fun party games and large gifts.. It was all so fun, but so new, too. Hiiro could get used to it.

It was dark outside, no more light streaming through the windows of Starmaker Productions’ office building. Hiiro had assured everyone that he was fine with cleaning up after the party (‘but its YOUR birthday!’ they all complained, and to that, Hiiro said ‘exactly!’), so he was humming to himself with picking up dirty paper plates and putting them into trash bags, a smile on his face as he thought back on the day.

One thing wasnt really right, though- one person he had been looking forward to coming the most- Rinne, his own brother, didnt even show up?  
It made Hiiro a little bit sad to think about.. But there was probably a good reason for it! Right? He hoped so. Well, now wasnt the time to overthink it- he’ll just mention it when he sees him again!

As he took the last bag of trash to the bin, he looked back at the office and smiled with pride, admiring his own work of cleaning it up pretty nicely. All of his gifts had already been taken to his dorm, courtesy of his dorm mate Hinata. Niki was technically also assigned to their dorm, but he was usually at his own apartment.

Hiiro turned on his heel and left the now clean office, navigating his way towards the dorms, when he suddenly heard a loud recognizable laugh and a ‘gotcha!’ before two large arms were hugging him from behind, startling Hiiro as he let out an ‘ah!’, only to realize it was the one he’d been dwelling over before-

“Nii-san!” Hiiro said, fright on his face quickly turning into a wide, happy smile. “Why didnt you come to the party..? I was worried you had forgotten!” Hiiro complained, attempting to look like he was mad, but the smile on his face shone through even still.

“Kyeahaha~! You really think I’d forget my cute little bro’s b-day? What kinda horrible thing do ya think i am? No, no~! Of course I didnt forget!” Rinne assured him, shaking his head defiantly to oppose Hiiro’s statement. “Hey, hey~ lets go back to your dorm, so I can give you my present! Hm? Whatdya say, bro?” he told him, making Hiiro smile again- he really didnt forget! It was such a relief to him, really- he’d never forgotten before.. Well, beside when he missed it when Rinne had ran away from the village- not having Rinne there with him made Hiiro never want to miss another birthday without him.. It just hadnt felt the same.

“Yes, of course! As long as you dont mind that Hinata-kun will be there with us, too!” Hiiro said, and Rinne let out another one of his snickers.  
“Nah.. you dont gotta worry bout that~” he said ominously, and before Hiiro could ask, Rinne was guiding him along with an arm about his shoulders towards the dorm- he seemed very excited to show him his present.

The door to Hiiro’s room was opened, and Hinata was nowhere to be seen- what was seen, though, was a present on Hiiro’s bed with a dark red wrapping. Hiiro jumped and instantly sprange towards it as Rinne shut the door behind them, a smirk on his face.

“Ah.. I wonder where Hinata-kun’s gone off to” Hiiro mentioned, glancing at Rinne, who let out a chuckle.  
“I asked Hina if he could, yanno~ give us bros some privacy! It’s your birthday after all, cant a guy make it special~?” Rinne explained, though it still wasnt fully clear. Hiiro wondered what he meant by special, but Rinne urged him on to open the present, so he stopped asking questions and started tearing into paper with a smile.

It was a blank box, which wasnt very interesting, but as soon as it was opened, Hiiro’s face grew a blush so hot it practically radiated from his cheeks.  
In the blank box was a red, silicon, double sided strap on, and a bottle of lube. He glanced quickly up at Rinne, then down to the object, multiple times, trying to find his words.

“Kyaha~! You look so cute when you do that, bro! Listen, I know how damn badly ya want to get yourself a dick, but dont think i havent seen how scared ya seem of the city doctors and stuff~ so, i did a bit of lookin, and jackpot~! Temporary dick, and ya can even fuck yourself when youre fuckin, so ya put on end in your-” Rinne began to explain, but Hiiro cut him off with a ‘shhh sh sh..!’, making Rinne laugh.

“Whats with you, gettin all shy now.. It aint like we havent talked like this before, bro~” Rinne said, tilting his head as he watched Hiiro glance down shyly.

“W-well, yeah but..! Never like this.. Its embarrassing!” he insisted, and Rinne hummed, taking the moment to cup the others cheek in his hand and bring him a bit closer.  
“Well, i sure hope ya dont find it embarrassin when your balls deep in me, y’hear? I know how much you wanted to try to top~ dont say you didnt.. And anyways, i havent been walkin ‘round all day with this vibe up my ass for nothin..” Rinne murmured, which didnt help with Hiiro’s flustered face at all.

“Why would you do that..?!” Hiiro could only say, and Rinne began to strip himself of his clothes as he began to answer.  
“I havent bottomed in foreeeever! I dont wanna break my ass when youre fuckin me, ive gotten loosen up somehow!” he explained, unbuttoning his pants and letting them come off his hips, followed by his underwear. In full view was the dark colored butt plug that laid snugly in Rinne’s hole, a soft buzzing noise emitting from it that Hiiro could hear now that his clothes were off. He couldnt help but noticed that Rinne was already starting to get hard- or had he been hard from the beginning? It didnt really matter now, did it? Hiiro wishes he’d known, though- it sent a spark into his brain like never before.

Rinne pressed a button at the base of the plug and it stopped vibrating, long fingers grabbing it and pulling it out with a soft moan from him- one Hiiro had never heard Rinne let out- and he wanted to hear more. Hiiro swallowed, calming down after the initial shock as he put his dirty-talking training to good use, now.  
“You got all prepared already? You sound really excited to get fucked by me, Nii-san~” Hiiro hummed into Rinne’s ear as he leaned towards him, the face of shock priceless on Rinne’s face- but his dick made it evident that it was working on him.

“Y.. yeah, all for you, bro~ i’ve been plannin this gift for a while, yanno? So do us both a favor and stuff your cock in my already~” Rinne said with a sly smile- gah, thats so unfair! Rinne’s supposed to be the bottom this time, but he’s still a much better dirty talker than him.. Hmph.

Hiiro made quick work to prepare himself before sinking down on the end of the dildo that was for him- the wearer- with a slight whine. He secured the belt around his hips, giving an experimental wiggle. It didnt fall off him, and it felt pretty good in him already.  
Hiiro used the lube that was also in the box and coated the silicon with it, looking down with anticipation.

“Ah ah ah- not yet, bro. I know you like to leave your shirt on cause ya chest makes ya uncomfortable, but i havent seen ya take your binder off yet, you know that aint good for you~” Rinne said, making Hiiro grumble a little. He reached into his shirt and was able to get the binder off without needing to take his shirt off, letting it fall to the ground. His shirt remained though- Hiiro always appreciated that about Rinne. He was so caring, so thoughtful, and completely okay when Hiiro expressed that he didnt like being fully nude when they did something like this. Sure, he’d rather keep his binder on, but that was unhealthy. At least being able to keep his shirt on was a small step away from the dysphoria.

“So, how dya want m-” Rinne began to ask, but Hiiro interrupted him.  
“Knees, now” he commanded, and Rinne’s face was shocked again, silently complying with the demand. Maybe he could get used to being bossed around like this.. Being put in his place. And by none other than his cute little brother, too.

Hiiro grabbed his brothers hips, fingers spreading his ass apart and showing him wide on display. Hiiro took one of his hands and found his way up to grip at Rinne’s hair before making his brother bury his face into the mattress with a force only that of a martial artist could muster- Hiiro was already being rough, and Rinne loved it. It was like the younger had been waiting for this moment all his life.

Rinne let out a loud exhale when the cock finally entered him, and he could hear Hiiro reacting too- thats good, that meant the strap was working just how he planned it to. He was lost in thought thinking about it that Hiiro’s rough thrusts hit him like a train out of nowhere, drawing a (thankfully muffles) moan from the olders throat. Hiiro’s hand was pulling at his hair roughly, his brothers other hand on his hip with nails digging into the skin.

“Nii-san..~ ahh.. Nii-san looks so g-good on my dick like this..~ you like that, mmh?” Hiiro sighed, words spilling out on their own before he bent down, teeth grazing along where Rinne’s neck and back met. Rinne was a little taller, so he couldnt reach the others neck from this angle, but he was content with marking his back- it was out of the public eye, anyways. Safer.

His hips moved at a rough pace, pounding into Rinne hard as the other end of the strap on thrust into him each time he moved- it felt incredible, and Hiiro couldnt stop making noises to prove that fact.  
“Ahh.. sh-shit, little bro, you- you fuck me so gooddd…” Rinne moaned out, and right when he was done taling, a sharp slap was given to him on his ass by a talented hand, making him yelp- but he liked it.  
“Nii-san.. I didnt say you could.. Aah.. could talk..~ Nii-san needs to be p-put in his place..” Hiiro hummed. Ah, so its going to be like that, is t, Rinne thought to himself. How cute- who would have known his adorable little brother, usually begging Rinne to destroy him, would be into the powerplay thing when roles were switched?

“Mmh.. yes, master..~” Rinne muttered for Hiiro, and his words obviously got him fired up, hearing his brother moan just at the words and slam into him harder, making Rinne let out a high pitched noise that he was a little embarrassed about.  
“S.. say that a-again… call me.. Master again” Hiiro commanded, and Rinne was more than willing to oblige.

“Fuck me harder ma-ster.. Fuck me til my legs dont fuckin work.. Til I cant speak properly.. Aah, fuck master, your cock feels so fuckin good.. Shit..” Rinne went on, words stuttering and moaned out.  
“G… good boy..” Hiiro said hesitantly, like he was unsure if he should say it at first or not, but his commitment made Rinne feel closer to that tipping point. 

Rinne pushed his hips up against Hiiro’s thrusts more desperately as he felt himself slowly building up that hot feeling in his stomach, another moan leaving him followed by a ‘a-ah, fuck..!’ at just the right angle.  
“I.. m-master, i think ‘m close..” Rinne slurred, and Hiiro nodded his head frantically, even if Rinne couldnt see it. “M.. me too.. Ah-!”

Hiiro could feel himself tightening around the dildo as he came around the toy, loud and drawn out moan leaving him, but he didnt stop his thrusts into Rinne, despite the slight overstimulation. It wouldnt be long, though, as a loud moan of Hiiro’s name left Rinne before coloring the mattress below him in white, slumping down as he huffed.

Hiiro hesitantly pulled out of him, unclipping the strap belt and taking the dildo out of him with a whine. He flopped down next to Rinne instantly, turning to him and cuddling right up hilton him, face buried in the others chest and arms around him, even if they were both sweaty and smelled him sex.

“Shit.. that was so good~” Rinne said with a chuckle, and Hiiro nodded, looking up to him with big blue eyes before leaning up and giving his brother a deep kiss on the lips.  
“This was my best birthday yet.. Thank you, Nii-san..” Hiiro said with a soft smile, accentuated with another kiss.

“Only the best for my little bro~ kyeahaha, who wouldve thought you’d be so rough on top! The whole master thing ‘n all…” Rinne said, words slow as he spoke.

Hiiro’s face went red at the mention of that. “I-i got a bit carried away, eheh.. Sorry about that” he said, but Rinne squashed him.  
“The hell’re you apologizin for? It was great, everythin bout it. We should really do this again, sometime” he said with a wide smile.

Hiiro gave a soft laugh. “Already thinking about the next time? My bro’s such a slut..~” he teased, and Rinne widened his eyes at the remark- looks like some of his words are rubbing off on him.  
“Heeey, dont say that, you’re gonna made me all horny again, y’know that?!” Rinne said, but it was obvious he wouldnt mind if that were to happen.

Hiiro laughed again, and gave him another kiss on the lips before snuggling back into him, not bothered to clean up for now. It was always so nice to lay here with Rinne after sex, in a comfortable silence as Rinne ran his finger through his hair and Hiiro traced circles in his brothers back.

And he has to say, this is the best birthday present he’s ever gotten.


End file.
